Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{-1} \\ {-2} \\ {0}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{r}{-1} \\ {3} \\ {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-1}+{-1} \\ {-2}+{3} \\ {0}+{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-2} \\ {1} \\ {2}\end{array}\right]}$